Total Drama Rama
by DracosWifey12
Summary: Twenty two new teens embark on a new season of Total Drama with new twists and challeges a long with a new co-host, Chris's sister! Apps closed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – A Summer of Fun Begins**

The island used to film the first season of Total Drama Island sits deserted and lifeless. Litter is rolling around in the grass and the cabins still sit untouched by the past three years. The same sea gull sits on the Dock of Shame with the six pack holder strangling it's neck. Total Drama Island hasn't changed.

A boat rolls over the lake and stops at the pier. Everyone's favorite host exits the boat and looks up at the island he thought he would never see again. Chef exits the boat and goes off to the Dining Hall to see if the smell of the white glop he had cooked three years ago still lingers in the air.

An unfamiliar girl with short black hair to her shoulders exit the boats and stands next to Chris. Just by looking at the two of them you could tell there related with there caramel colored almond shaped eyes, silky black hair and beautiful features. Chris gives his sister an angry look before crossing his arms over his chest and facing the other direction. Taylor childishly sticks her tongue out at her brother and turns in the opposite direction of him.

"I don't see why the producers think I need a co-host!" Chris huffs angrily stomping his foot. Taylor rolls her eyes and turns to face her brother.

"No one cares what you think Chris. Your getting old and they wanted someone fresh to help host. I'm your sister for Pete's sake show some love!" Taylor says dangerously narrowing her eyes.

"I AM TWENTY-SEVEN THAT'S NOT OLD!" Chris screeches turning around to face his sister and is about to wrap his hands around her thin neck and strangle her when the camera man snaps him out of his hostile thoughts.

"Guys, you do know the cameras rolling right?" The camera man asks popping his head out from behind the tripod camera. Taylor blinks her eyes at the camera in embarrassment and Chris tries to recollect himself from the shame of just admitting his true age on live T.V.

"Hello everybody! I'm Chris McClain your favorite host of your favorite show Total Drama Island, action, world tour and now Total Drama Rama! Twenty two new contestants will compete for the grand prize of ONE MILLION DOLLARS!" Chris says dramatically flashing the camera one of his white dazzling smiles. Taylor rolls her eyes and steps in front of Chris flashing an equally dazzling smile.

"And I'm Taylor McClain the new co-host! The twenty two teens will embark on an adventure here at Total Drama Island similar to the teens of season one but with different tasks and twists. It's a show no one will want to miss." Taylor beams winking at the camera. Chris pushes his sister off screen before continuing with the whole spiel.

"Anyone above the age of fourteen can send in an application to participate in this much awaited season of crazy antics!" Chris grins at the camera and holds up a piece of white paper to the screen.

**Name:**

**Relationship status:**

**Age:**

**Job (If any):**

**Height:**

**Weight: **

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color and Style:**

**Normal Outfit:**

**Special Abilities:**

Hobbies:

Goals:

Who they resemble in personality the most in a previous season:

Phobias:

Likes:  


**Dislikes:**

Feelings for Chris:

Feelings for Taylor:

Feelings for Chef

**Strategy:**

Anything else we might want to know:  


"Send in your apps and will make the final decision next week on who will participate this season!" Taylor says pushing her brother off camera like he did to her.

"GET OUT OF MY SPOTLIGHT!" Chris roars tackling his sister to the ground and scratches her face with his freshly manicured nails.

. "GET OFF ME YOU MIDDLE AGED HAS-BEEN!" Taylor screams as she switches the position so she's the one clawing at the others face.

"BETTER TO BE A HAS-BEEN THEN A NEVER-WAS!" Chris yells as he protects his precious face.

"Guys, we gotta rap this up!" The camera man says breaking up the siblings spat once again. Taylor gets off of Chris and dusts the dirt of her clothes before smiling innocently at the camera.

"Join us next time to see who made the cut to be in the fourth and final season of Total Drama!" Taylor says enthusiastic. Chris grunts out something no one can understand scowling angrily at Taylor who is acting totally oblivious to her brothers hatred.

The show fades to black and the sounds of the brother and sister screaming at each other is all that is heard.

**O.K I know it's really short but it's only an introduction, the other chapters will be longer I promise. Fill out those apps and send them in and unless I get a lot of apps theres a 99 percent ****chance your character will be in my story(: YAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Elven Annoying Teenagers**

Chris and Taylor stand on the pier beside each other looking more camera ready then on the last episode. In Chris hand he holds the list of twenty two teenagers soon to embark on a crazy and completely degrading adventure. The ratings were going to be threw the roof this year.

"Hello and welcome to Total Drama Rama!" The two siblings say at the same time. They exchange angry glares before replacing them with there patented dazzling smiles.

"We got an overwhelming amount of apps and we picked the people we thought would make Total Drama Rama the best show ever!" Taylor says happily jumping up and down with her hands in the air. Chris rolls his eyes and finally having enough pushes his sister out of his spotlight.

"And here comes the first teen now. It's Dakota Nikole Moretti-Laney." Chris smiles gesturing to the familiar boat pulling into the pier. Taylor recollects herself and scrambles to her feet before running off to the end of her pier and embracing her niece in a hug. Dakota reluctantly hugs her aunt back before hastily pulling away. Taylor is her aunt but shes still to preppy for her tastes.

"Dakota, long time no see!" Chris smiles walking over to the scene and giving Dakota a quick hug never being the type of mushy displays of family love.

"Hey guys." Dakota smiles pushing a lock of her black hair with neon rainbow colored tips behind her ear.

"O.K Sweetie go and stand at the other side of the pier." Taylor smiles sweetly. Dakota glares angrily at her aunt for calling her sweetie on live T.V but doesn't say anything. She angrily jams her ear buds into her ears and the loud tune of her favorite song by Blood on the Dance Floor blasts from her Ipod so loudly the viewers at home can hear it. Dakota walks over to the other side of the pier and crosses her arms in front of her chest waiting for the rest of the contestants.

A boat pulls up carrying a boy with shaggy brown hair and a guitar slung over his right shoulder. Taylor clasps her hands and stares dreamily at the boy soaking in his rock star image. Chris chuckles aloud remembering how Taylor use to always have a thing for musicians.

The boy walks off the boat and smiles genuinely at the camera. Taylor giggles in the girly was that girls giggle as the boy makes his way over to them.

"This is Nicolas Blake everyone." Taylor says batting her long eye lashes. Nicolas eyes travel over the island until they land on Dakota who stands at the end of the pier listening to her music completely oblivious to the world happening around her. Nicolas smile grows bigger as he makes his way to stand next to Dakota who takes out her ear buds and the two begin an animated conversation about some band the siblings have never heard of.

"It's like Gwen and Trent all over again!" Chris whispers sharply in Taylors ear nudging her with his elbow in her ribs. Taylor nods her head in agreement and gives her niece a 'go-for-it' thumbs up. Dakota blushes brightly and looks down shyly.

The boat comes once again holding the third contestant on Total Drama Rama. The girl happily bounces off the boat with her emerald eyes shining brightly.

"Hello, I'm Clare O' Connor!" The girl says smiling happily while playing with a strand of her perfectly straight red hair. Dakota scowls at the girl and immediately dislikes her.

"I'm sorry Clare but this competition is for people fourteen or over." Taylor says even though she really does like the girls peppy attitude.

"I'm fifteen I'm just short for my age." Clare smiles with a shrug. Taylor blinks at her not believing what she's saying.

"Whatever you say little girl. Go over and stand at the end of the pier." Taylor smiles gesturing with her thumb to the two other teens. Dakota glares sharply at Clare as she passes and Nicolas awkwardly fiddles with the edges of his jean pockets.

Clare kicks the rock at her feet like she would a soccer ball and waits for the next contestant to come.

The boat stops at the pier and a boy gets off the bus around seven feet five inches. Chris and Taylor exchange nervous glances and Taylor takes a few steps back hiding behind her brother.

"This is Stan Og McLeach." Taylor says in a scared voice as Chris runs behind her to hide. Stan cast a sharp glare down at the two hosts before stomping past them and standing next to Clare who takes a few steps away. Usually she can get a long with anyone but that boy scared the heck out of her like he did everyone else on the island.

The boat stops dropping off a girl with a blonde pixie cut and soft blue eyes. The girl walks over to Taylor and Chris and smiles brightly at them.

"This is Ricki Folley but she would like to be called Capri." Chris smiles.

"I totally love your hair." Taylor grins.

"Why thank you." Capri giggles before heading over to the edge of the pier. Capri goes over to Clare and Taylor can immediately see a resemblance between the two peppy girls. The side of the pier breaks out into happy giggles and the faint sound of girly voices can be heard. Dakota once again scowls at the girls.

The boat drops off the six contestant and the girl makes her way over to the hosts with her black suitcase in one hand and the other one repositioning her black baseball cap on her head.

"Hey people." The girl smiles high-fiving Taylor. Taylor smiles lightly at the girl before gesturing to her with her hands.

"This is Kyra McCloud." Taylor says before the girl makes her way towards the pier. Dakota scowl relaxes happy that at least this girl isn't as peppy as the others and doesn't glare at Kyra when she stands next to her.

The boat drops off the next contestant and an extremely attractive boy with shaggy black hair gets off the boat and smiles weakly. All the girls stare at him and can't help but smile like idiots as he makes his way onto the pier to stand beside the judges.

"Hey Chris, you look taller on T.V." The boy states. Chris glares at him before grumpily gesturing to the boy.

"This is James Evans." Chris grumbles. The boy smiles at the camera before making his way over to Capri and James joins Clare and Capri's giggly conversation and somehow manages to make giggling look masculine.

The boat brings over a girl with curly brown hair and blonde highlights. The other teens can't help but notice the evil glint in the girls eyes as she makes her way over to the pier and stands beside Chris and Taylor with a hand impatiently on her hip. Taylor immediately doesn't like her and it's obvious the feelings are mutual.

"This is Kallie Larson." Chris says. The girl gives Chris a quick and secret longing look before shooting a glare towards Taylor and making her way over towards the other teens. Taylor glares at her a few more moments before turning to Chris.

"I don't like her, at all." Taylor hisses.

"Shes hot." Chris shrugs before turning to where the boat was letting off another teen. A pretty athletic looking girl got off the boat and made her way onto the pier. She gave each of the boys a flirty look but her eyes lingered on James.

"Hello, I'm Cody Parker." The girl smiled to the camera. Taylor smiled at her and Cody made her way over to James.

"James Evans." James smiled holding his hand out for her to shake.

"James Evans? That's funny. James Potter married Lilly Evans and your name is a combination of the two! I love Harry Potter." Cody grinned shaking James hand. James chuckled lightly and everyone looked back to the boat where a ninth teen was getting off the boat.

A girl with jet black hair and spiked tips stepped off the boat and her eyes looked over the island. She smiled at the other teens before making her way over to them. She stood next to Dakota who gave her a sup nod which she returned and joined Kyra, Nicolas and Dakota's conversation about there favorite type of music.

"That's Kaila but please call her Kai." Taylor smiled. The boat pulls up and a boy with strawberry blonde hair and an impeccable fashion sense gets off the boat and walks straight up to the camera. Chris and Taylor glare at him but decide it wasn't best to push him out of the spot light because he looks pretty determined.

"Hey everyone I'm Ollie. I'm gay and I'm gonna win this competition." Ollie says proudly with pure determination in his voice. James eyes widen to the size of saucers as he watched Ollie blow the camera a kiss and walk over to stand next to him. Taylor makes her way to stand in front of the camera and Chris joins her.

"That's the first eleven campers. Joins us after the commercial break and meet the next eleven unluck- I mean lucky teens." Chris smiles and the screen goes black.


End file.
